Chapter 61
Crying in the Moonlight 4 (ツキニナク 4, Tsukininaku 4) is the 61st chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Shidou sits defeated on the ground as Tokui asks if he is going to the police station or not. Tokui tells hims it is job as a police officer to protect the town and that being the reason he decided to become one. Shidou thinks back to his past living alone as all werewolves did. He eventually wandered into Sakurashinmachi where he was invited by a policeman and his wife to live with. Shidou eventually decided he wanted to become a policeman. The policeman did not recommend following his career path, but did not stop Shidou. After becoming a police officer, Shidou was present for the birth of the policeman's children, Mina and Kana. Lila and Juli watch Mina as she sleep. Zakuro arrives and Shidou’s location on an earth golem to provide support and detect the location of the hanyou. Zakuro carry’s the three in her golems hands and head to the police station. Zakuro comments on the twins lack of parents and wonders if they were part of the Lost Generation, which Shidou tells her is incorrect. Simultaneously Mina wakes up telling Lila is incorrect about her parents being from the Lost Generation. Mina tells them she looked into an old document of their fathers documenting their deaths during a case with a violent yōkai. Lila asks about Kana, who Mina states a may have not realized yet. Mina states their parents are never returning and they will not be relying on Shidou anymore. Shidou tells Zakuro he was also present during the case but was unable to do anything. Shidou comments on his failure to protect Mina and Kana as well, stating it would be better if other people took care of everything instead. Nadeshiko kicks Shidou on the head, telling him take responsibility as the person she fell in love with and chose to support. Shidou thanks Nadeshiko, tells himself to focus on the past instead of the present and ask Zakuro to hurry. As the group move throughout the streets Shidou notices a street light behind them fall down. Nadeshiko and Tokui only notice after the light has crashed. Shidou begins to understand Rokkaku words in using the powers of moon’s shadows. Mina gets up out of her pool to find Kana stating they cannot rely on Shidou. Rokkaku kick open the front doors of the police station. In the past, Shidou struggles with trying to stop the twin from crying. Shidou reaches police station to find Rokkaku having defeated everyone and Takao berates Shidou for being slow. Shidou looks around for Mina but Lila tell him she has already hidden her. Lila expresses her frustration of the police’s inability to take action without their chief. Several of the police officer’s fist shake. Shidou attacks Rokkaku but misses. Shidou is able to avoid Rokkaku’s initial attack from behind but is kicked in the face. Rokkaku tells them to bring Mina out. Takao faces off with Rokkaku, telling them they will be unable to fulfill his request. Rokkaku knocks Takao to the ground, stepping on his head, Takao telling him he will not be able to break his custom made glasses. Rokkaku announces that until they bring him Mina, he will begin killing everyone starting with Takao. Juli gestures to Lila and Lila creates a smokescreen. Rokkaku punches Lila away causing the smoke screen to dissipate. Lila is knocked into a locker, revealing “Mina” hidden inside. Rokkaku takes Mina and leaves. Shidou attempts to stop him but Lila tells him it is no use. Shidou slams his fist to the floor out of frustration of not being able to protect the twin. Takao tells Shidou they are not finished yet. Takao tells Shidou to consider the feelings of his colleagues, telling him to stay focused and his friends will help him. Shidou remembers how Takao, Tokui, Nadeshiko and the rest of the police force helped him take care of the twins. Shidou gets up determined to go but Takao tells him it is pointless if he has no chance. Members of the police force begin to give the current status and analysis of the situation, Shidou explaining Rokkaku shadow powers. Lila states she can deal with Rokkaku shadow abilities and will have to do the work herself but Takao tells her they will to take order form their chief. Nadeshiko gives orders for their current plans and tells them they will begin to take action. The entire police force begins to hype up, and they begin preparation quickly to Lila’s surprise. Lila is surprised of Nadeshiko being their chief, who responds having thought she already informed her. Nadeshiko tells Takao to refer to her as Town Magistrate. Takao explains to Lila that despite the Magistrates being dismantled it is still in her blood. Tokui brings out a large brief case, stating it has been a long time since they used it. The police finish preparations and drive off in their police cruisers. Characters in order of appearance * Shidou Mizuki * Tokui * Nadeshiko Matsudaira * Tateybayashi Parent (First Appearance) (Flashback) * Kana Tatebayashi (Flashback) * Mina Tatebayashi * V Lila F * V Juli F * Zakuro Kurumaki * Takao Takemura * Rokkaku Navigation Category:Chapters